Advances in microprocessor and video related technologies have led to wide spread deployment and adoption of numerous types of audio, video and imaging devices. Examples of such devices include but are not limited to digital cameras, camcorders, MP3 players, digital versatile disk (DVD) players, video enabled laptop and desktop computing devices as well as servers, and so forth.
Advances in networking, telecommunication, satellite and other related technologies have also led to increase in on demand and/or real time online delivery of audio and video information, including delivery over public networks, such as the Internet.
Whether videos are delivered offline (e.g. from a DVD player) or online (e.g. from a video server), high quality audio or video inherently requires a high volume of data. Thus, audio and video delivery and rendering often involve encoding and decoding to reduce the amount of data to be stored, retrieved and/or transmitted.
Additionally, Video Codecs employing schemes like Deblocking Filter and B-Frames have a tendency to attenuate certain spectral information in the video. For example, Deblocking Filter can smoothen out certain frequencies and B-Frame skipped mode can hurt the high frequencies present in Video. Also small transform sizes and/or high quantizers may not be able to capture certain spectral information during video coding.